


Blue Lake

by Victoria Grant (wavewriter)



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewriter/pseuds/Victoria%20Grant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Pop go camping at the beautiful Blue Lake. Peter examines his complicated feelings about love in his romances in his life. This leads him to face uncomfortable feelings  about himself and his relationship with his father. Lots of angst and etc. Five Chapters, complete. One posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Lake

**Author's Note:**

> This is another very old, early slash story about Peter and Pop. It has five parts and it is complete. This is darker and is explicit. I'm not sure there is any interest for this fandom/pairing. if there is I'll reformat the rest and post them. Thanks for reading :)

**Blue Lake**

  
by Victoria Grant

  
I'm sitting with my dad on the bank of a still, blue lake. I'm really enjoying our little trip - we're going to camp for just one night. After a peaceful morning of walking and talking, we've eaten our picnic lunch and are quietly enjoying the beautiful view.

The trouble is, it's getting hot. Damn hot.

"I'm hot," I declare. Pop says nothing. "I know it's summer, but it was downright chilly this morning. Did you expect it to get this hot?"

I glance at Pop, who's looking cool and comfortable lying on his back with his hat pulled down over his eyes. I sit up straight and tug my long-sleeve shirt out from my jeans. Once it's off, I feel a little better in my black tee. But it's still warm.

"Aren't you hot, Pop?"

Pop sighs, sets his hat on the grass and stands.

"I think I might enjoy a...swim."

 _A what?_ "I, uh, didn't bring a swimsuit." I blurt it out before I realize how idiotic it sounds. Pop merely raises one eyebrow and comes as close to smirking as I've ever seen him. He finishes unbuttoning his shirt and shrugs it off.

I've seen him shirtless before, but not up close like this. I'm surprised at how youthful he looks - his chest is lean and muscular. I snap my gaze back to his face and see him watching me, smiling. I feel myself blush.

"Yeah, well, I guess you can swim in your shorts-- Pop! Jesus!"

As he pushes down his jeans, I realize that he's not wearing shorts - or briefs, or anything under his pants. But my shock over that is quickly replaced when his pants come all the way off. I've never seen him fully undressed, and I can't help staring at his dick - he's got one of the biggest cocks I've ever seen!

"Christ, Dad--!" I stop myself, afraid of what I'm gonna say.

"What is it, my son?"

"You," are huge! "--you're naked!"

"Am I?" He looks down at himself, and his face takes on an exaggerated expression of surprise.

"Cut it out, Pop!"

He looks at me and grins. I don't bother asking what will happen if somebody comes around, because I'm sure he'd know and probably doesn't give a shit, either. He stretches his arms high above his head and begins to bend from side to side.

"What are you doing now?" I don't wait for him to answer. "Will you quit that and just...just...go jump in a lake, will ya?" By now I'm laughing and I'm sure I'm as red as a lobster.

"Will you join me?"

"Me? I--I don't think so, Dad."

I can't be sure, but I think he looks disappointed. He bows deeply, turns, and starts to walk to the lake. I know he's a Kung Fu master and all that, but I'm still amazed by the great shape his body is in. And for some reason, I'm now twice as hot as I was before.

"Pop--wait."

Just at the edge of the water, he turns. I can't help it; my gaze drops to his sex and for a few moments, I stare, mesmerized by its length and thickness. I look up and he's watching me, but I can't read his expression.

I stand and walk a few steps toward him, then I pull my tee up and over my head, letting it drop on the grass. The air feels cool on my overheated skin and makes my nipples shrink to hard little nubs. My dad continues to stare, and I realize that he's going to watch me strip. It's so damn hot, but the thought of his eyes on my body makes me shiver. I'm not sure what that means, and at the moment, I don't want to think about it.

I unsnap the waistband of my jeans, and my dad's gaze lowers to my crotch. My heartbeat kicks into overdrive, and as my trembling fingers work the zipper, I can feel my sex twitch and start to get stiff.

"You, uh, go on in, Dad. I'll join you."

"I do not mind waiting."

The hell with it, then. He's seen erections before. And besides, sometimes they just...happen. Even in front of one's father. _Yeah, right._ I take a deep breath and shove off my jeans. My cock is at an odd angle. I take a quick peek and I can see it's visibly bursting through the leg-band of my tight bikini briefs. I have no choice - I slip in my fingers and adjust my cock. The contact makes me gasp and close my eyes...Christ, it's hard and aching and it feels so good to touch it and--

My eyes fly open - Dad's standing close, only a few inches away, staring at my face. I pull my hand away from my penis, which now strains against the restrictive fabric. My breathing is quick and shallow.

"If you do not remove these," he reaches out and I squeeze my eyes shut. His hand cups my hip; one finger slides under my brief, pulls the tight band and then lets go. The elastic snaps against my skin and I hear myself groan."Leave these on and they will get wet," he continues, "and you will be uncomfortable."

I open my eyes; his brown eyes burn into mine. "Well," my voice cracks and I swallow hard, "I guess you're right."

Both his hands squeeze my waist, and then slowly travel to my hips. I have to look down. The smooth silk clings to all of me. The head, the ridges of the shaft - every detail is clearly visible. I glance at my pop and he's staring at it, too. I look down just in time to see his fingers slide under my briefs and carefully lift the elastic up and over my hard bulge.

Just as the tip emerges, a thick drop of liquid oozes from the tiny dark slit. Then my dad slides both his hands under the briefs and as he slowly pushes them down, the tight silk scrapes against my sex.

His open palms caress my sides and his thumbs dig into my groin. As he pulls them lower, he crouches. His face is just inches from my inflamed cock, which is still bound against my groin by the band of the brief pushed against its base. I feel his hot breath on my swollen head and I think I might faint, when all at once, he yanks the pants completely down.

Free from constraints, my cock flies forward and comes within a hair's width of his lips. My lungs don't seem to work, and the world around me fades in and out. My dad bends his heads to remove my briefs, and his hair brushes against the shaft. This time I groan out loud.

Then my briefs are off and my dad suddenly rises and stands next to me. I feel a gentle woosh of air. His open palm lands on my ass, smacking it hard. The sting is strong, painful, and an intense sensation of pleasure zings directly to my cock. He squeezes my sore cheek and then rubs it, and I guess I'm about five seconds from coming. Then he hooks his arm around my shoulders.

"Ready for that swim, my son?"

I take a last south, it's full and about to burst, its skin stretched and red and burning hot. I look at my dad - he's smiling, composed -- but his eyes flicker with fire. I take a deep breath.

"I'm ready for whatever you are, Dad."

I slip my arm around his waist and we head to the clear, and hopefully cold, blue lake.

 

end chapter one


End file.
